


Le saisons changent

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il faisait plus chaud, le vent était tiède et les arbres qu’il pouvait apercevoir pour la fenêtre de son appartement étaient couverts de feuilles.Sans doute, il était le printemps.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Le saisons changent

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Les saisons changent**

Yuya ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre, en plissant les yeux pour la lumière soudaine et en respirant profondément, alors qu’il appréciait la légère brise dans son visage, en sentant qu’il commençait à se réveiller.

Il sourit, instinctivement.

Il se tourna en direction du lit, ou Chinen était encore endormi.

Takaki sourit, comme toujours étonné pour la surprennent capacité du plus jeune de dormir dans n’importait quelle situation.

Il n’avait pas hâte de le réveiller ; ils ne devaient pas aller à travailler cette matin, et ils avaient tout le temps qu’ils désiraient.

Il resta appuyé sur le rebord, en continuant à respirer profondément l’aire frais et en regardant autour, en se sentant incroyablement détendu.

Il n’avait jamais fait attention au passage des saisons.

Jusqu’il y a quelques mois, il n’importait pas que c’était l’été ou l’automne, ou tout autre période de l’année. 

Le passage du temps jamais changeait d’une manière radicale sa routine, il ne changeait pas le fait qu’il devait se lever chaque matin, dans un lit vide, pour aller à travailler et rentrer la nuit pour aller dormir, dans un lit vide.

Il était ainsi, tous les mois de l’année, et l’habitude était tellement enraciné dans sa vie qu’il à peine se rendait compte de la neige que tombait dans l’hiver ou des arbres qu’étaient plus dépouillés dans l’automne.

Maintenant, il se sentait comme si tout était diffèrent.

Comme si le temps avait finalement acquit us sens qu’avant il ne connaissait pas.

Il rentrait à la maison la nuit, avec Yuri.

Il s’alitait, avec Yuri.

Il se levait le matin, il préparait le petit-déjeuner et il s’habillait, tout avec son copain, toujours avec la perspectif de sortir de la routine, de pouvoir faire quelque chose diffèrent comparé à quelques semaines avant.

Il faisait plus chaud, le vent était tiède et les arbres qu’il pouvait apercevoir pour la fenêtre de son appartement étaient couverts de feuilles.

Sans doute, il était le printemps.

Mais après tout, il se dit, bien qu’il pouvait distinguer le passage des saisons, ce ne changeait pas beaucoup les choses.

Dans n’importait que période de l’année, il était heureux.

Il était heureux avec Chinen, toujours.


End file.
